disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pinocchio
Pinocchio, sometimes referred to as Pinoke, is a character from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. He is the main character from the 1940 film Pinocchio. A wooden boy puppet carved by Geppetto and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy. By the voiced '''Elan Garfias'. 'Appearance' Pinocchio is a marionette made to look like a little boy. This is clearly reflected by his arms and legs, which are rectangular blocks of peach-colored wood. His legs also have clear hinges at his knees. Other than this, however, it is rather difficult to tell him apart from a normal boy, and he in fact becomes one during the end credits of Kingdom Hearts. Pinocchio has thick, black hair and eyebrows, blue eyes, and four-fingered hands. His nose is slightly darker colored than the rest of his "skin", and grows when he lies. Clothing-wise, Pinocchio wears a yellow hat with a red feather in it, brown shoes, and white gloves like those worn by many older Disney characters. He wears a tan, short-sleeved shirt under a black vest with gold lining. His shorts are red, and he wears a blue bow on the front of his shirt. 'Personality' Pinocchio is a curious and honest boy, yet a bit gullible and mischievous, and doesn't have a sense of what's right and wrong, which is why Jiminy takes the role of his "conscience". He is also shown to be brave enough to wander around Monstro's stomach, looking for a way out; even though there are Heartless lurking around, as well as hazards like stomach acids. He often lies to others, but is given away by his nose getting longer for each lie. 'Allies' *'Jiminy Cricket' (Pinocchio's Conscience) *'Patty' (Pinocchio's Close Pen Pal) *'Geppetto' (Pinocchio's Father) *'Gladys' (Patty's Mother) *'Figaro' (Pinocchio's Friend Pet Cat) *'Cleo' (Pinocchio's Friend Pet Goldfish) *'The Blue Fairy' (Close Good Friend) 'Cliparts' Pinocchio Clipart.jpg ClipPinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio Cliparts ClipPinocchiobacktoschool.jpg ClipPinocchiohappy.jpg ClipPinocchiogoodboy.jpg ClipPinocchioofftoschool.jpg ClipPinocchiodance.jpg ClipPinosurprised.jpg ClipPinocchioproud.jpg 'Artworks' Pinocchio1.jpg Clip pinocchio smile.jpg 07 Pinocchio - DMW.jpg|Pinocchio From: Disney Magical World 09 Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio From: Disney Friends Character01 - pinocchio.png|Pinocchio From: Kingdom Hearts The Series 'Gallery' 01 Pinocchio-KH.jpg|Pinocchio From: Kingdom Hearts The Series 02 Pinocchio-KH.jpg 03 Pinocchio-KH.png 08 Pinocchio-KH.jpg 04 Pinocchio-KH.jpg 05 Pinocchio-KH.jpg 06 Pinocchio-KH.jpg 07 Pinocchio-KH.jpg Pinocchio KDA.jpg|Pinocchio From: Kinect Disneyland Adventures DMW - Pinocchio.jpg|Pinocchio From: Disney Magical World Here's Pinocchio.jpg Pinocchio good.jpg|Pinocchio From: Pinocchio 1940 Pinocchio happy.jpg Pinocchio on strings.jpg 'Pinocchio Quotes' *"Gee, you're funny! Do it again!" *"Yes! The Blue Fairy came." *"Un-huh, and I got a conscience." *"And some day, I'm gonna be a real boy!" *"Yeah, cute!" *"Look, pretty!" *"Pinocchio." *"Oh it's Jiminy! Whatcha doin' up there?" *"Oh Jiminy, I'm gonna be an actor!" *"For me? Gee, thanks! I'll right home and tell my Father!" *"Jiminy! Gee, I'm glad to see, ya!" *"Maybe something awful happened to him." *"A raft! That's it! Well take a raft and when the whale opens his mouth---" *"Hurry Father, more wood!" *"Well make him snezze!" *"Father. Whatcha cryin' for?" *"No! No, I'm not." *"But Father, I'm alive. See? And I'm... I'm... I'm real... I'm a real boy!" Category:Episodes Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Junior Disney Heroes Protucts Category:Disney's New House of Mouse Category:TV Shows Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Pinocchio's Characters Category:Kinect Disneyland Adventures Characters Category:Disney Heroes Category:Official Disney Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Disney Crossover